Final Touch
by Rayeth
Summary: Battle City is over and everything is back to normal, or is it? We never found out what would happen if Bakura successfully stole the puzzle. What would happen to Yami & Yuugi? Read and REVIEW or else!!!!!!!
1. Bakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. To Kazuki Takahashi: God Bless You for coming up with Yugioh, it's the best anime in existence! 

Note: Sorry but the chapters for this fic will be quite short. Please read and REVIEW!

It was a stormy day. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Lightning flashed, silhouetting the small multi-color haired boy sitting on the windowsill of his bedroom, staring listlessly out the window. He watched as lightning crashed, striking a tree. Lightning was a beautiful thing, in his opinion. Long flashes of silvery blue light danced in the indigo sky. "Yami", Yuugi called. In a flash of gold, Yami appeared. "What is it, Aibou?" Yuugi didn't answer; he just kept staring out the window. Yami walked over to Yuugi and sat on the windowsill next to him. "Is something wrong, Aibou?" "Wrong? Why should anything be wrong?" Yuugi inquired, in an almost sarcastic tone. He turned his head to face Yami. Yami was shocked at what he saw, Yuugi's face was no longer thoughtful and angelic but malicious and sadistic. "What happened, Aibou?" Yami asked, his voice tinged with concern. Yuugi laughed sardonically. "Aibou? Who is that person?" Yami took a few steps back, startled. "What's wrong?" "What's wrong? Is that all you can say?" Yuugi laughed as though it was an absurd joke that one couldn't help but laugh at. Yami walked up to Yuugi and shook him. "Aibou? Aibou! Snap out of it!!!" Yuugi kept on laughing. "Does it matter? Does it really matter? It never did." "What are you talking about! Aibou, you have to tell me what's wrong!" Yami cried, his face displaying his desperation and concern. Yuugi pulled himself away from Yami's arms. He punched Yami. "I am not your aibou! Stay away from me! I HATE you!" Yami fell on his knees. What could've made Yuugi hate him so much? Yami felt as though his heart was breaking from all the pain. Drops of tears made their way down his face. What had he done? "Yuugi…." "Don't ever speak to me!" Yuugi kicked at Yami's head, then left. 

Yami stayed where he was on the floor. He had never felt this kind of pain before. Physical pain he could handle but this was a different type of pain. He wasn't used to this. There was no way to make it all better. It wasn't so bad that he was hated. He was more concerned that something was bothering Yuugi. Yami slowly got up, he noticed a strange taste in his mouth that he identified as blood. He slowly walked to the windowsill, the rhythm of the rain in sync with his steps. He wiped his mouth in the process. Looking out the window at the pouring rain, he thought how ironic it was that the weather displayed his mood exactly. 

Yuugi was outside, walking through the storm. The rain lashed against his face as he grinned, unleashing his fury. He loved the feel of rain and thunder. He laughed insanely, he had accomplished what he had been trying to do for weeks. He walked to Bakura's house. He took out a duel monster card from his pocket and ordered it to come to life. The card materialized out of thin air and attacked the door, disintegrating it. Inside, an unconscious Bakura lay, sprawled on the couch. Upon entering, Yuugi called back the card. He took off the puzzle and put it on a table next to the couch. Yuugi glowed for a few seconds and fell to the ground in a heap. Where he was once standing stood Yami Bakura. 

Back at the Turtle game shop, Yami collapsed in pain. Gasping, he tried to crawl to the door. He felt the puzzle was in wrong hands. Something could have happened to Yuugi. Yami silently cursed himself at failing at his duty to protect his other.

Yami Bakura picked up the puzzle and disappeared to his soul room. After a long time of searching, Yami Bakura had finally found the door to Yuugi's soul room. He laughed maniacally, thinking of all the torture and pain he would give them. Yami had foiled his plans many times before and now, he, Yami Bakura, could punish him. He would be sure to make that so called Pharaoh suffer. 'Who won the game now, Pharaoh?', he thought. He decided on a painful death for those that had stood against him and then continue his quest for the Sennen Items. 

Note: I read somewhere that Yami Bakura was looking for someone's soul room in Yuugi's mind or heart, wherever the soul room is. The fic is about what would happen if Yami Bakura finally found Yuugi's and Yami's soul room.

Second Note: A very good story I have read (from a new writer) is Dungeons, Dragons, and Yugi-oh by Joey. I suggest you read and review, especially if you like fantasy. Oh and don't forget to review this fic! C'mon, you know you wanna tell me your opinions.


	2. The Eye

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Yugioh. I also own the world and the moon. If you believed that, you're on drugs.

Note: Sorry the update took forever, I was working on The New Game King (which by the way has a surprising twist at the end). This is gonna take some time to finish. Anyway, please read and REVIEW!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darkness. That was all he saw. Curls of smoky gray and wisps of blackish purple lazily wrapped around him, coaxing him into deep slumber. The darkness wasn't a scary kind of darkness; it was warm, comforting, and soothing. Rest, the only word he was able to think of. The promise of rest appealed to his weary body.

Yami longed to give into the overpowering darkness, but something was holding him back. The hazy darkness blurred his senses and his thoughts became unclear. He decided to drift into perpetual slumber but he hesitated, unsure. What was that nagging feeling at the back of his mind? A feeling that…he was missing something?

Somewhere at the back of his mind, a memory stirred. For a mere second, he heard a light, happy laughter and saw a flash of big violet eyes smiling back at him. He felt a pang of pain and joy at that vision.

Yami shook his head and looked around dazedly. Sighing, he willed what he thought to be figments of his imagination to go away. Did he even have an imagination? 'Don't worry,' he told himself. 'You're finally at peace.' Even as he closed his eyes, he couldn't help wondering about the vision he saw. Maybe that was the empty feeling he had had? Nah, that couldn't be it. So, without further thought, the former Pharaoh closed his eyes and drifted off to peaceful sleep.

The rain came down in torrents, beating against the small house in Domino City. At the outskirts of the city, a house stood, quite like any other house. It was the occupant of the house that was strange. He was unusual for one thing. It wasn't a significant thing, it was just an ancient Egyptian artifact; a ring that he wore around his neck.

The said person was currently sprawled on the couch of his living room, the artifact faintly glowing on his chest. Nearby, a much smaller boy laid on the floor in a heap, much like a broken doll would.

Yuugi groaned. He felt as though a bus had hit him. Rubbing his head, he looked around. With a start, he realized he was in Bakura's house. When did he get here? He was in his room a moment ago, when did he get here?

"Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yuugi called, hoping for an explanation as to why he mysteriously appeared at Bakura's home. He got no answer. He looked down to his chest only to find that the familiar weight of the Sennen puzzle was missing.

Yuugi gasped and frantically searched the household, everything forgotten except for worry in light of the present situation. He didn't notice when Bakura stirred for the first time that day. Finally, Yuugi collapsed on the floor in exhaustion, his face a mask of utmost horror.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?!" Bakura asked, bewildered. Yuugi didn't move but tears began forming at the edge of his eyes.

"Yuugi? Yuugi?!" Bakura yelled, shaking his childlike friend. Yuugi finally snapped out of his reverie.

"M-my puzzle…i-it's gone…." He wiped his eyes with the edge of his jacket. "I-I can't feel the other me inside of me anymore. Even when the puzzle was missing, he was always there. I can't feel him anymore and his soul-room is locked! I-it's like he disappeared," Yuugi managed to say finally, in a quavering voice.

Bakura looked up in shock. He realized he had a memory gap between now and the last time his yami had taken over. Was his yami responsible for this? More than likely, this would be the type of thing that would be expected of him.

"Mou Hitori no Boku…," he whispered softly.

"Mou Hitori no Kimi? D-do you think h-he…?" Yuugi trailed off, dreading the answer that was likely to come.

Bakura lifted his sad, chocolate brown eyes to meet Yuugi's wide amethyst ones. That sad, ashamed look confirmed everything for Yuugi.

"Nooo!!! He can't be gone, he just can't!!" Yuugi exclaimed.

Bakura hung his head in shame. He wished he could do something, but he knew it would be futile.

Drip…drop…. Yami Bakura watched as drops of his own blood fell from his outstretched palm. He had felt no pain when he had made a cut through his hand. In fact, he enjoyed it. He watched as drop by drop, crimson blood stained the items he had acquired. Blood, the very essence of life, was so beautiful, so powerful. Lifting up his dagger, he concentrated and plunged the dagger to his forehead.

Bakura watched as Yuugi closed his eyes in thought. Suddenly, he screamed out in agony. Clutching his forehead, he fell to his knees. Yuugi ran over to Bakura as he fainted, narrowly catching his gentle friend before he hit the floor.

Blood oozed out profusely from the deep wound on Bakura's forehead, making bloody trails over his face.

"Bakura-kun…" Yuugi murmured, horrified at seeing one of his best friends lying in faint. He ran upstairs to the medicine cabinet hoping to find something to stop the bleeding. He knew that the ambulance wouldn't come soon enough. He finally found the first aid kit and ran downstairs, panting. When he got there however, he was in for a surprise. A boy, quite like the one lying prone on the floor except he had a menacing look about him. He was crouching over the boy, observing his bloody forehead. Yuugi moved to get a better glimpse. He saw a dull gleam on Ryou's forehead. Yuugi gasped, it was the Sennen eye. 

Yami Bakura turned and looked up at Yuugi at the top of the stairs. "There you are, you little runt…" 

Note: So, how was that? Yes, I do kill the characters very often so the character you're worrying about probably won't survive unscathed. Click on the "go" button since it's already on "Submit Review", and leave a review be it flame or encouraging words. You're comments will be greatly appreciated. 


End file.
